Allied Robot Corps
The Allied Robot Corps is a team that existed about a decade prior to the events of The Knights of the Multiverse. Acting as Earth Prime's version of The Justice League, the team comprised of the planet's mightiest (human) warriors. Team Members * Mazinger Team (Mazinger Z, Diana A, Great Mazinger, Venus A) * Getter Team (Getter Robo Mk. 1, Getter Robo G) * Akira Hibiki (Raideen) * Hiroshi Shiba (Kotetsu Jeeg) * Banjo Haran (Daitarn 3) * Kazuya Ryuzaki (Daimos) * Zambot Team (Zambot 3) * Combattler Team (Combattler V) Other Members These are other robots that appeared alongside the main cast during the events of the Imperial Wars. These robots were all destroyed in the final battle with the Mycenae Empire, and are all resting in The Graveyard of Giants. File:BattleRobo2.jpg|Battle Robo: A black, white and red mech with blue arms that looks like old samurai armor. Its arsenal consists of two daggers, a chain, and a katana-like sword. File:BioRobo2.jpg|Bio Robo: A red and black robot with horns on its head. It carries a standard sword and shield. File:ChangeRobo2.jpg|thumb|162x162px]]Change Robo: A blue and red mecha with yellow stripes. It carries a standard sword and shield, Vulcan cannons mounted on its shoulders, and can fire laser beams from its eyes. File:DaiDenzin2.jpg|DaiDenzin: A blue mecha with red and yellow highlights. Its armed with a standard power sword. File:DaiJyuZin2.jpg|DaiZyuJin: A mech with a red torso, black arms, a yellow and blue set of legs. Like the others, it uses a power sword. However, in addition, it can fire lighting from its horn, lasers from its eyes, and lasers from the cannons on its back. File:Dairen'oh2.jpg|Dairen'oh: A samurai-themed robot. It's equipped with a powerful sword that it unsheathes from its side. It also has a javelin. File:Delta Mega2.jpg|Delta Mega: A heavily-armed/armored black and yellow mecha able to transform into a jet fighter. It has machine guns for hands, two laser cannons on its shoulders, Dyna Robo2.jpg|Dyna Robo: A blue and yellow mecha with a pointy, red head and a red D on its chest. It has a standard sword and shield. File:FiveRobo2.jpg|Five Robo: A red and blue mecha with a V that stretches across its chest. Its armed with a standard power sword (whose tip can actually separate to form a dagger), twin cannons on its forearms, and two handheld shotguns. File:Flash King2.jpg|Flash King: A blue and red mech with a large, yellow V on its chest. It's equipped with the standard sword and shield combo, missiles that fire from its stomach like Mazinger Z's Missile Punch, a rocket punch from both its forearms, and a laser beam that fires from the gem on its head. File:Galaxy Mega2.jpg|Galaxy Mega: A space-themed mecha that can transform into a space shuttle, and its head detatches and becomes a smaller flight craft. It's armed with a standard power sword and a laser pistol. File:Goggle Robo2.jpg|Goggle Robo: A red and black mecha with yellow stripes. It's armed with a standard sword and shield. File:Great Five2.jpg|Great Five: A red, black and blue mecha. Its armed with a standard power sword, a yellow shield, and a laser pistol. File:Jet Icarus2.jpg|Jet Icarus: A red, white, black, yellow and blue mecha with a crest on its chest shaped like a bird. It carries a standard power sword and shield, rocket punch, and axe. File:LiveRobo2.jpg|Live Robo: A red, yellow and blue mecha with a lion's head on its chest. It's armed with a standard sword and shield, two handheld laser pistols, and a laser beam from its lion head. File:CarRobo2.jpg|RV Robo: A red, blue, white/pink, yellow and green mech themed around cars. Again, its equipped with a standard sword and shield. Star Five2.jpg|Star Five: A standard red, black and white mech that has a double-barreled laser rifle rather than a sword, but it still has a shield. File:SunRobo3.jpg|Sun Robo: A blue mecha with red highlights and a large V on its chest. It's armed with a standard power sword and shield. It's also capable of firing a sun laser-like attack from its head crest, similarly to Daitarn 3. File:TimeRobo (Both Modes).jpg|Time Robo: A mech consisting of five jet fighters. This robot is unique in that it actually has two forms: one in blue which specializes in ranged attacks, and a red one that specializes in hand-to-hand combat. File:TurboRobo2.jpg|Turbo Robo: A red, black, yellow and blue robot themed around land vehicles. Its armed with a standard power sword and shield, and two laser handguns. File:VictoryRobo2.jpg|Victory Robo: A rescue force-themed mecha with water hoses/laser turrets on its forearms, a standard-issue sword, and a pair of extendable arms that can fire multiple rapid-punches and can extend & spin its opponent around, similar to the Daisetsuzan Oroshi performed by most third Getter Robo formations. History Pre-Series Formation For the most part, mech pilots mostly worked separately form each other, with the only exception being when the mech itself was controlled by a group of pilots, such as the Combattler team. That all changed the day the Mycenae Empire rose up from their underground ruins to retake the surface world. With most of the Kajiu held on Monster Island, the ancient empire became the planet's greatest threat, with them destroying several key cities mere minutes upon their arrival. With Mazinger Z defeated and Great Mazinger being unleashed to tackle the threat, a flurry of heroes piloting mechs came up through the woodwork to fight off this new evil, including the veteran Combattler team. Even the Getter Team was called in to tackle the threat every now and then while the Dinosaur Empire rose up to attack (no relation between the two empires, was just inconvenient timing). Season 1 Notes The team's name is slightly based off of the name of the group in the Super Robot Wars Alpha line of games. The team's name is taken from the group of the same name from the Getter Robo Go manga. You can see information on the original team here. As should be obvious to most fans of Power Rangers, the other Robots seen in the ARC are robots from early Super Sentai shows. However, to fit them a little closer to mechs such as the Mazingers, Jeeg and Daimos, the ones featured come from shows that came before the turn of the century, minus the animal-themed ones. (Also, most of them are never seen transforming or separating into their individual parts, so that part is left up to interpretation.) Category:Subgroups Category:Allied Robot Corps